Ginyu Force Battle Royale
KingZume= D6AED4AE-1ADF-4FA2-A4A2-5A1870B928F2.jpeg|Thumbnail by KingZuma 04D9263F-8C30-49F0-A173-07435BA601F0.jpeg|Thumbnail by KingZuma Ginyu Force Battle Royale is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description A battle royale! The ginyus a tough team together but, on their own, which is the deadliest? When it comes to this Sentai group only one can win? Will it be Batta the Blue Hurricane, Jheese the Red Magma, Reacoom the towering brute, or Gurd the eccentric psychic? Interlude Gerona: Hello my name is Gerona a magical psychic who can manipulate fictional characters or people to do things like fight to the death Nero: And I’m Nero a powerful anti hero who enforced the fighters and the like, We are here to present a new Death Battle series, Yaay! We hope you enjoy ' Gerona: Well lets begin the show '''Nero: The Ginyu Force are a team of elite warriors and they’re quite strong as a pack but of the members who is the strongest is always a questionf the five colorful members? ' Gerona: Like Batta the fastest in the universe '''Nero: And Jheese the Second in command Gerona: And Rikumu the downright sociopath Nero: And finally Gurd the one with weird powers ' Gerona: But we will exclude Captain a Ginyu as otherwise it’s a stomp '''Neeo: I’m Nero and she’s Gerona and we analyze the fighters, skills, Arsenal, and sources to see who would win a Death Battle! Let’s begin ' Burtur G: As a child Batta lived under an abusive relationship with his Mother. She would make him. Get groceries and do chores and if he wasn’t fast enoug she would hit him! Poor guy I hate people who hurt children even if they are aliens '''N: Well me faster and faster and soon developed extreme speed and ubbed himself the Fastest in the Universe. A bit egotistical if you ask me, G: Eventually Captain Ginyu found out about Batta’s extreme speed and he was hired to the Ginyu Special Forces And has many adventures allegedly killing hundreds of Saiyans, becoming a baseball player, and becoming best friends with Jheese N: Years later a Frieza decided to take Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, And 100 other soldiers to Namek to snatch the Dragon Balls, since he heard from Vegeta. What could possibly go wrong? ....But Vegeta killed all the Soldiers with his only problem being Zarbin’s monster form. But with Zenkai Vegeta was able to overcome ''' G: Desperate Frieza called the Ginyu Tokusentai a flamboyant Sentai group that includes Jheese, Gurd, Captain Ginyu, Rikumu, And the one well talking about Batta. '''N: First up was a Gurd who was defeated which followed with Rikumu fighting Vegeta, Krillin, And Gohan after promising to give Jheese and Batta lunch for a week as the latter two belonged to them forcing Them to spectate at the sidelines G: Buut Goku arrived and easily took out Reacoom, so Jheese and Batta attacked Goku to little to no avail, until Goku took out Batta and Vegeta finished him N: Batta usually uses hand to hand combat to solve his problems with moves like the Mach Kick which is rapidly kicking his foes, Mach Punch which is rapidly punching the foes, Full Power Energy Ball a ki ball fired from us hands, Continuous Crasher Cannon rapidly fires ki blasts which works with Jheese, Blue Hurricane to become a tornado and sweep up his foes, Purple Comet Flash a High speed rush attack with Jheese, Purple Comet where Jheese and Batta form into a ball and ram into foes like Sonic, and finally the Siezure Procediure... I mean thePurple Spiral Flash a combined attack with Jheese as they go in a spinning ball and throw ki blasts in the ground ''' G: Batta is an impressive fighter capable of destroying large chunks of the ground, being faster than Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta could see, killing hundreds of Saiyans, and moves at hypersonic speeds casually, and caught the Dragon Hall Vegeta 5rew in seconds proving him around faster than sound '''N: However Batta is fragile, a bit too cocky on his own good, doesn’t look where he leaps, and slightly dependent on Jheese in combat, and isn’t the smartest around G: But Batta is the fastest in the Universe or so he says ((Batta rapidly punches at Goku)) Jeice G: On Planet Brench a small Brench-Seijin called Jheese used to play baseball, and developed quite a good pitching arm, so great that he developed a new ki ball attack called the Crusher Ball N: And like all Sports movies, he started losing had a pep talk about how his dead teammate would have wanted it that way and won the Championship...Wait I’m analyzing Jheese not the cliches of sports movies. Well while scouting for members, Captain Ginyu discovered Jheese and he was he first member of the newly founded special force the Ginyu Tokusentai G: Jheese, Captain Ginyu and the Ginyu Force went in many adventures conquering many different difficult races assigned to them by Lord Freeza and Jheese became the Tokusentai Number two Man and outranked the other members N: During the Battle if Namek Jheese alongside his best friend Batta mostly spectated the fight between Rikumu and Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan and it wasn’t until Saiyan called Goku defeated Rikumu that Jheese and Batta stepped into fight ''' G: Well they failed miserably and Batta became incapacitated so Jheese chose to flee to get the Captain and he fought Goku with Jheese trying to step in and getting scolded and Than was defeated by a Vegeta who received a Zenkai boost '''N: Even though the term Zenkai boost isn’t canon. Crap G: Whatever. Sadly he majority of the Ginyu Force suffered due to time constraints to push the story along and were defeated far too soon. Jheese, Batta, And the Captain suffer this a lot N: Jheese knows a load of cool attacks such as the Crusher ball an explosive ki ball, Crusher Volcano firing numerous crusher balls followed by one huge one, he Sauser Blade which forms his hand into a Ki blade to slice and stab, Crasher cannon rapidly fired explosive ki blasts, the combined attacks wih Batta previously mentioned, You’ll never match me a ki blast spam, Purple comet attack a rush attack, explosive crusher ball, and a Fighting Pose that heals him G: Jheese is an impressive fighter capable of destroying the spaceship walls and causing great damage, destroying large chunks of the ground and making craters with ease, ki blasts were threatening to Goku, managed to tank a punch by Goku, somehow defeated the Captain to join the force, keeps up with Batta and May even be faster, and has killed thousands before the Battle of Namek N: However Jheese isn’t perfect but he isn’t cowardly as far as he knew his friends were dead and he had to get he Captain. But Jheese isn’t used to being defeated, is over confident, and isn’t that durable G: But Jheese is the second in command and a Force to be reckoned with ((Jheese hurls the Crusher Ball)) Recoome G: Rikumu is the goofy sociopathic brute of the Tokusentai and is actually quite smart despite what the Funimation dub may have you think. N: As a boy Rikumu learned ballet and developed many poses and dance moves. Sometime along the way Ginyu recruited him into the Ginyu Tokusentai and like the rest has killed thousands G: During the Battle of Namek when the Ginyu Force was called in, a Rikumu attacked Vegeta after the death of Gurd 'N: At first Vegeta seemed to have the advantage badly injuring Rikumu and stripping him if his armor. Or so it seemed ' G: Rikumu emerged from the ashes without even breathing heavily. And than he badly heat up Vegeta and was about to fire the Rikumu Eraser Gun when Gohan and Krillin interfered and saved Vegeta’s life and damaged Rikumu killing most of his teeth and his hair Guldo G: DEATH BATTLE! Results Trivia |-| Schwxnz= Description The Ginyu Force is a group of elite mercenarys working for Frieza to conquer Planets. Who will succeed against his fellow teammates? Will it be Guldo the physic, Recoome the flamboyant warrior, Jeese the red magma or Burter the blue hurricane? Today we shall find out! Interlude Guldo Recoome Jeice Burter Pre-Death Battle DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:DeathBattleMike Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:KingZuma Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Schwxnz Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years